Prince Charming
by copagirlhb
Summary: Looking back through years of diary entries, Callie recalls meeting Frank, and their evolving relationship.


**Author's Note:** This is a little story that Lola wrote back in October of 2007 - and mainly features Callie and Frank. I hope you enjoy it as much as *I* did. (and my apologies to those who saw the previous attempt to post this. I obviously messed something up! Hope it works this time).

 **Disclaimer:** The HB's are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate - the characters were just borrowed for a short time. Thanks!

 **Prince Charming**

Callie Shaw brushed back her blonde hair, tucking the ends behind her ears. She sat Indian style on top of her bed, her diary opened and ready for more secrets to hold. But before she told the diary her dreams and secrets, Callie went back several pages, a soft smile on her face as she found the page she wanted. Making herself more comfortable on the bed she began to read…

 _It's me again, Diary! Remember yesterday when I told you how much I hated the fact that we moved here to Bayport? How much I didn't want to start over at a new school? Well…I changed my mind! Why, do you ask? Because I met the cutest boy today! His name is…_

Callie walked down the crowded school hallway – students were hurrying past, and several times someone had bumped into her. She was growing frustrated; she couldn't find the school office and didn't know if she was going to have to share a locker. Callie stopped and was attempting to get another girl's attention when it happened. She had been standing in front of a door when it opened and she suddenly found herself on the floor. Blinking back tears, Callie looked up, ready to give whoever had walked into her a piece of her mind!

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry!" Callie heard a deep voice say. She found herself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes looking down at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed up at the handsome boy in front of her. He had dark brown wavy hair, and an oval face with a chiseled jaw line. Then he smiled. It was a shy smile and his face turned pink.

"Um…here, let me help you!" the boy held out his hand.

Taking his hand, Callie stood up. She took a second glance at the cute boy and found that he was several inches taller than she was. She had to crane her neck slightly to look at his face.

Callie became aware that there were three other boys standing close by. One was a tall stocky boy with reddish brown hair and light brown eyes. A ready smile creased his freckled face as he stared at Callie. The second boy liked he could be of Italian descent, with dark wavy hair and an olive complexion. He had a wiry build and his darkeyes twinkled with mischief. The third boy had sandy brown hair and green eyes half-concealed behind round, wire-rimmed glasses, and had a thin build.

"You must be new here, I've never seen you before," said the Italian-looking youth. "My name is Tony – Tony Prito!"

"I'm Chet Morton," said the stout boy, who whispered to Frank, "Good thing Joe wasn't here to see this."

"I'm Phil Cohen."

"My family just moved here. I'm Callie – Callie Shaw." She smiled, waiting patiently for someone else to introduce himself.

Chet snickered as Tony poked Frank and loudly whispered: "Tell her your name!"

"What…? Oh…um…I'm Frank – Frank Hardy."

Callie kept her gaze focused on Frank as he spoke. She hadn't noticed that the hallway was almost devoid of students. It wasn't until the school bell rang that she realized the members of the small group were the only ones left.

"Oh Fudgsicles! We're late for class!" lamented Chet. "It was nice meeting you, Callie!"

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you, Callie!" Tony sketched a wave and followed Chet down the hall.

"Can I help you find your class?" asked a hopeful Frank.

"I have to go to the school office first. Could you show me where that is?"

"Sure!"

"I'll see you in homeroom, Frank. I'll let Mr. Johnson know where you're at."

"Thanks Phil!"

"Nice meeting you, Callie – hope to see you again!" Phil smiled and turned to leave.

Frank and Callie stood quietly for a minute before he lightly touched her arm and led her towards the school office.

*princecharming*princecharming*

Callie giggled softly as she turned the pages of her diary. More memories flooded her consciousness.

 _It's me again._

 _Frank Hardy is such a nice guy and so shy! It's been six months and he has yet to ask me out! I've given him a lot of hints…letting him know how much I like him! But so far our study dates are the closest I'm going to get! It's up to me…thankfully the Bayport cheerleader fundraiser is helping me out…even if they don't know how much they have!_

Frank was getting up from the table to put his breakfast dishes in the sink when the phone rang. Since he was closest to it, Frank answered the phone.

"Hello, Hardy residence."

" _Hello – is that you, Frank?"_

"Yeah – who is this?"

" _It's me…Callie."_

"Callie…Hi!" Frank gripped the phone tighter and lowered his voice so Joe couldn't hear. "Um…."

" _Are you busy this Friday night?"_

"No…I don't think so."

" _Good…you can take me to the Sadie Hawkins dance! I'll pick you up at eight!"_

"Sadie Hawkins dance? Uh…sure okay…eight o'clock."

" _Great! See you at school! Bye!"_

"B-bye."

Frank slowly hung up the phone. What just happened here – did Callie Shaw just ask him out on a date? He turned to Joe and blinked a few times.

"I think I just got asked out on a date!"

*princecharming*princecharming*

Frank tried to appear calm as he sat on the couch staring at the television set. He was worried because his palms felt sweaty. This was Frank's first date. He felt a little embarrassed that he hadn't asked Callie out – he wanted to but every time he was near her he became tongue-tied. Joe wasn't helping matters either! Whenever the younger Hardy found Frank and Callie together he would stand behind the blonde girl and purse his lips – miming a kiss. At home he would make kissing noises every time he passed by Frank. It was only when Iola Morton asked Joe to the dance that Frank was able to turn the tables and the teasing stopped. Mr. Morton and Iola had already come for Joe.

Frank almost jumped out of his seat when the doorbell rang. _She's here – she's early!_

"Was that the doorbell?" Laura walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Yes…I…" Frank quickly got up from the couch and almost ran to the front door. He opened the door and couldn't remember how to breathe.

Callie smiled at him. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves down her shoulder. She wore a light green short-sleeved dress that brought out the color of her eyes, and held a matching light jacket in her arms.

Callie wanted to let out a dreamy sigh as she gazed at Frank. His dark brown hair had been brushed back, but one stubborn strand fell down his forehead. He wore a soft yellow polo shirt with dark khaki slacks. Although Frank hadn't uttered a word, the soft smile and sparkle in his eyes let her know that he was pleased with how she looked.

"Oh Callie, you look lovely!" Laura came up behind Frank and beckoned the girl inside. "I hope you don't mind if I take a few pictures?"

"Oh no, ma'am – in fact my mother gave me her camera just in case you didn't have one ready!" Callie giggled as she pulled out the camera which she had been hiding underneath the jacket.

"I'll tell you what – Aunt Gertrude can take a picture using your mother's camera!"

*princecharming*princecharming*

A rock song was playing when Frank and Callie walked inside the school gym. He spotted Joe and Iola laughing and dancing with enthusiasm.

"Do you want to dance?" Callie turned to Frank, a hopeful expression on her face.

"I really don't like the fast dances. Would you mind waiting for the next song?"

"Okay – why don't we get some punch?"

Frank surprised Callie by taking her hand as they walked over to the punch bowl. They found three different cake slices, brownies, a bowl filled with chips and several dips nearby. Frank and Callie each selected a cup filled with punch and a small plate of chips and dip. They walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

Three more rock songs were played and Frank still hadn't wanted to go out on the dance floor. Callie was being to think that they were never going to dance. Suddenly a soft melody began to play and she felt Frank touch her hand.

"I know you should be the one asking, but – would you care to dance?"

The lights had dimmed as Frank took Callie in his arms, his hands resting on her waist. Callie laced her fingers behind his neck and gazed into his dark brown eyes.

No one else existed as Frank and Callie slowly swayed to the music. The only sound they heard was the love song that was playing – even after the song was done and a faster rhythm was now playing – Callie and Frank continued to slow dance.

*princecharming*princecharming*

Callie finished reading her entry, a soft smile on her face. She closed her eyes and for a moment she was at the dance again. As she and Frank gazed into each other's eyes, Callie was certain that they would be together forever. She let out a sigh then flipped through a few more pages of her diary.

She paused, then frowned when she came upon an entry. A sad expression replaced her happy smile.

 _I can't believe it…I just can't believe he did this to me again! I trusted him! This is worse than when I caught him kissing Lindsay Nichols! Why_ _her_ _?! He knows how I feel about her! How could Frank kiss Nancy Drew?!_

Callie sat in the living room staring at the television, not really watching the program that was on. In her mind's eye all she kept reliving was seeing Frank and Nancy Drew – Nancy's arms around his neck – Frank's arms around her waist, kissing the strawberry blond.

Frank and Joe were in San Francisco working on a case. She knew that Nancy was there also from speaking with Frank on the phone. Callie liked Nancy…up to a point! She admired the girl's skills as a detective – Nancy was almost as smart as Frank. But Callie didn't care for the side-long looks that Nancy gave Frank – the admiring, almost yearning glances. There had been a few times Callie thought she had caught the same expression on Frank's face towards Nancy.

When Vanessa had called to tell her that her mother was going to San Francisco on a business trip and had invited Callie along, Callie readily accepted the invitation. She had been so excited that she didn't mention the trip to Frank when he made his nightly call – wanting her visit to be a surprise.

Callie and Vanessa had immediately gone to the boys' hotel to search for Frank and Joe. They located Joe at the pool, and Callie found out what room the brothers were staying in. She hurried off to greet Frank – and missed the worried frown on Joe's face when she left. She reached the room to find the door ajar; Callie ran inside…and came to a stop, getting the shock of her life.

That was the last time she saw Frank. She had run out of the room, not listening to Frank's cries to stop and wait. She ran into Vanessa and Joe – seeing how distraught she was, Vanessa had Joe call a cab and they left for their hotel. She didn't remember how she had gotten back home. She barely recalled the cab ride to the hotel or how Mrs. Bender had helped her change her flight plans and the plane ride home.

That was three days ago. Callie was glad that her parents had left for a small trip and would be gone for the weekend. Frank had called several times. She had let the answering machine answer and listened to his voice.

Someone knocking on the door startled her. She hadn't heard anyone drive up. She wiped the tears from her face and went to answer the door.

"Frank! What are you doing here?!"

"You weren't answering your phone…I got worried."

"Oh really? You didn't seem too worried when I saw you several days ago!" Callie crossed her arms as she glared at Frank.

Frank cast his eyes downward and heaved a heavy sigh. "I know and I'm sorry…"

"Why, Frank? After Lindsay…I thought…"

"I want you to know that was the first time Nancy and I kissed! I'll admit that we both felt an attraction towards each other but we always fought it…I don't know why we…it just happened!"

Frank was standing with his hands behind his back as he was talking, watching the different expressions that played across Callie's face. He took a deep breath to continue.

"I want you to know that Nancy and I realized that we don't love each other. We care for each other as good friends but Nancy loves Ned Nickerson and I love you. Maybe the kiss happened to show our feelings are just friendship and nothing more!"

Frank felt hopeful when he saw a small smile trying to escape. He brought out the single red rose that he had hidden behind his back.

"I never meant to hurt you. I honestly was going to tell you what happened when Joe and I returned home, but – it didn't work out that way. I'm sorry Callie – please forgive me."

To Frank's immense relief…she did.

*princecharming*princecharming*princecharming*

Callie quickly turned to another page. That had been a hard time to get through. But she and Frank had made it through that rough patch. Frank and Joe worked with Nancy on a few more cases but Callie knew that she could trust him. Especially now. She gazed down at her hand, lightly touching the ring on her finger. She took out her pen and turned to a blank page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _You won't believe what happened to me tonight! I still can't believe it! I feel as if it was all a dream! But when I look down at my hand…it's still there…it really happened! I guess I better explain….Frank picked me up for our date tonight..._

Callie came down the stairs to find a very nervous Frank. Her father was smiling at her, his smile so wide it spread from ear to ear. Her mother appeared to have been crying as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. _"Allergies,"_ she had explained – ragweed count was high today, Callie thought.

"Have a good time, dear." Mrs. Shaw kissed the top of Callie's head.

As they walked out the door, Callie noticed her father give Frank a wink.

"What was that about?" she asked him as he opened the car door for her.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Frank quickly shut the door.

"You get stranger and stranger as you get older, Frank Hardy! I saw my father wink at you! I want to know why!"

"Oh that! You know that exam I was worried about in Criminal Law? Well…I aced it! I was telling your folks about it before you came down."

"Frank that's terrific! I'm so proud of you! I told you you didn't have anything to worry about!" Callie wanted to fling her arms around his neck but Frank was driving so she settled on giving his arm a squeeze.

Frank took Callie to the Bayport Playhouse; he had bought tickets to see the _Beauty and the Beast_ play which was touring across the country. He and Callie couldn't wait for _The Little Mermaid_ to begin touring but it would be awhile before that happened.

Frank glanced over at Callie, thinking how beautiful she looked in her 'little black dress'. He was glad he wore his best suit, a black Armani that he had bought on sale. He had considered the suit a good investment for going on interviews with new clients once he joined Fenton at 'Hardy Investigations'.

After the play, Frank took Callie to dinner at Prito's Italian Cuisine, the new family restaurant that Tony Prito was now managing. The restaurant had a romantic atmosphere with its dim lighting and candles on the tables. Silk flower arrangements circled the lit candles on top of white lace tablecloths. Tony seated them at a corner table away from the other diners.

Throughout the meal, Callie noticed how nervous Frank was. He had dropped his salad fork…spilled his glass of water and almost drank his glass of wine in one gulp.

"Frank, are you all right?"

"I'm fine…fine, I'm okay. Uh-huh…just peachy!"

"Just peachy? Okay…what is going on here?!"

Callie was getting worried when Frank didn't answer but kept staring into the candle flame. He took a deep breath and reached inside his jacket. Callie let out a gasp when Frank suddenly fell to one knee and gazed into her eyes.

"Callie – I've been in love with you ever since that day I bumped into you at school. You captured my heart with your smile – your kindness – your intelligence and your love for mysteries. Callie Shaw…would you do me a great honor and become my wife?"

 _...of course I said yes!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _The soon-to-be Mrs. Frank Hardy!_

 **The End**


End file.
